fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015
|predecessor = KCP 2014 |successor = KCP 2016 }} Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 31, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6126 Fans can now make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names, take pictures, and post them. Now, not only can players submit their entries, but they can ask people to vote on their submissions. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Monday, August 31, 2015 through Tuesday, September 8, 2015. The last day to cast votes to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza was on Tuesday, September 15, 2015. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Thursday, September 17, 2015. The competition ended on Thursday, November 12, 2015, with Steven, created by Kiki, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6529 Announcement Hey Everyone! You’ve been demanding it, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2015! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! This year, we have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles, and with each style comes a variety of colors to choose from. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of ’15! Calling All Customer Creators! This year we have made huge updates to the submission and voting system. To create a customer simply follow these steps: 1.Go to Customerpalooza 2015 here: http://flipline.com/kcp15 2.Go to the “Create” section. 3.Design your perfect customer. 4.When you are finished, Click Submit to enter them into the contest. 5.Get your friends to vote by sharing your unique web link. Calling All Customer Connoisseurs! Now everyone can take part in the selection process. This new voting system will determine the top 32 contestants that will go head to head in this year’s Customerpalooza Tournament. 1.Go to Customerpalooza 2015 here: http://flipline.com/kcp15 2.Go to the “Vote” section. 3.Meet three random contestants. 4.Drag the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd tickets over the customers. 5.Click the “Vote” button, and repeat! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Monday, September 7th to submit your character. You will have until the end of Monday, September 15th to cast your votes. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants that you have voted on. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next game! Matches Blue Moon Bay Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 17, 2015 - Monday, September 21, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6241 * 1A: Jimmy {by Jayweez} (2,071 votes) vs Jimmy {by yesplease} (2,071 votes) * 1B: Shaira {by Shaira} (1,894 votes) vs Nina {by Nina} (3,726 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, September 21, 2015 - Thursday, September 24, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6265 * 2A: Owen {by Owen} (2,899 votes) vs Mathias {by lilo} (1,304 votes) * 2B: Kisum {by kisum} (2,395 votes) vs Monica {by Monica} (1,812 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 16, 2015 - Monday, October 20, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6398 * 3A: Owen (3,282 votes) vs Mr. Brent (1,543 votes) * 3B: Kisum (2,056 votes) vs Nina (2,777 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, October 30, 2015 - Monday, November 2, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6451 * Owen (2,338 votes) vs Nina (2,723 votes) Neapolitown Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 1, 2015 - Monday, October 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6327 * 1A: Steven {by Kiki} (2,636 votes) vs Mason {by KD} (2,556 votes) * 1B: Marina {by Roni Love} (3,128 votes) vs Gracie {by Gracie} (2,038 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 5, 2015 - Thursday, October 9, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6337 * 2A: Styler {by Juliette} (1,308 votes) vs Amr {by BlackRose} (2,548 votes) * 2B: Trixie {by Trixie} (1,609 votes) vs Bailey {by Sonny} (2,273 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 23, 2015 - Monday, October 27, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6423 * 3A: Amr (1,721 votes) vs Steven (2,798 votes) * 3B: Bailey (1,882 votes) vs Marina (2,677 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, November 2, 2015 - Thursday, November 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6466 * Steven (2,104 votes) vs Marina (1,933 votes) Wintergreen Way Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 24, 2015 - Monday, September 28, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6304 * 1A: Chili {by Maritimo} (3,607 votes) vs Jack {by healy} (1,736 votes) * 1B: Lina {by Alexis} (2,242 votes) vs Colette {by PandabooGames} (3,113 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, September 28, 2015 - Thursday, October 1, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6317 * 2A: Luke {by angii} (2,174 votes) vs Mousse {by Nightlock} (2,001 votes) * 2B: Ami {by ami} (1,881 votes) vs Patricia {by glitzy} (2,271 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 20, 2015 - Thursday, October 23, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6408 * 3A: Luke (2,305 votes) vs Chili (1,444 votes) * 3B: Patricia (1,758 votes) vs Colette (2,018 votes) Division Finals DF: Thursday, October 30, 2015 - Monday, November 2, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6451 * Luke (2,394 votes) vs Colette (2,621 votes) Cookie Cavern Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 9, 2015 - Monday, October 13, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6374 * 1A: Curtis {by aurelien} (2,603 votes) vs Jason {by Morbid Mist} (2,340 votes) * 1B: Penelope {by Sprinkles} (1,841 votes) vs Angela {by Angela} (3,115 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 13, 2015 - Thursday, October 16, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6386 * 2A: Salazar {by Sour Sweet} (1,531 votes) vs Dylan {by Jerry} (2,179 votes) * 2B: Sofia {by BunnyGirl} (2,054 votes) vs Sarah {by Penny} (1,670 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 27, 2015 - Thursday, October 30, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6434 * 3A: Dylan (2,656 votes) vs Curtis (1,025 votes) * 3B: Sofia (1,109 votes) vs Angela (2,589 votes) Division Finals DF: Monday, November 2, 2015 - Thursday, November 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6466 * Dylan (1,549 votes) vs Angela (2,447 votes) Semi-Finals SF1/SF2: Thursday, November 5, 2015 - Monday, November 9, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6483 * SF1: Nina (2,508 votes) vs Steven (3,038 votes) * SF2: Colette (2,463 votes) vs Angela (3,232 votes) Grand Finals GF: Monday, November 9, 2015 - Thursday, November 12, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6493 * GF1: Steven (2,802 votes) vs Angela (2,340 votes) Trivia * This is the first KCP tournament in which Flipline fans can make their own characters and be part of the selection process to determine who makes it into the tournament. * This version of the Customerpalooza will now include more color options for clothes and accessories than ever before (just like what was made available to players in Papa's Cheeseria). * Voters can rank the three current customers on the screen. 1st gets 3 points, 2nd gets 2 points, and 3rd place gets 1 point. * On Monday, September 7, Flipline Studios announced that over 35,000 fan-made customers were made. But "lots of voting on your favorite customers, it (the server) just couldn’t handle all of that activity!" So it was decided that submissions would be accepted through Tuesday, September 8, 2015 and voting would continue through Tuesday, September 15. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6158 * On Wednesday, September 9, Flipline Studios announced that over 43,740 fan-made customers were created for this year's Customerpalooza. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6192 * On Thursday, September 17, Flipline Studios announced that over 2.75 million votes were cast by fans before the final 32 customers were selected for the tournament. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6241 * Matt revealed that the number of points a character got wasn't the only deciding factor to get in, but he said it was also based on the number of times a character was placed in first, * For the second straight year, the finalists include three potential female customers and one potential male customer. * This is the first KCP were the winner are a male character. Rounds and Finals Blue Moon Bay Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 Blue Moon Bay Round 1a.jpg Blue Moon Bay Round 1b.jpg Round 2 Blue Moon Bay Round 2a.jpg Blue Moon Bay Round 2b.jpg Semi-Finals Blue Moon Bay Round 3a.jpg Blue Moon Bay Round 3b.jpg Division Finals KCP15Division Finals Round1a.jpg Neapolitown Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 Neapolitown Round 1a.jpg Neapolitown Round 1b.jpg Round 2 Neapolitown Round 2a.jpg Neapolitown Round 2b.jpg Semi-Finals Neapolitown Round 3a.jpg Neapolitown Round 3b.jpg Division Finals KCP15Division Finals Round2a.jpg Wintergreen Way Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 Wintergreen Way Round 1a.jpg Wintergreen Way Round 1b.jpg Round 2 Wintergreen Way Round 2a.jpg Wintergreen Way Round 2b.jpg Semi-Finals Wintergreen Way Round 3a.jpg Wintergreen Way Round 3b.jpg Division Finals KCP15Division Finals Round1b.jpg Cookie Cavern Division Rounds 1/2 Round 1 Cookie Cavern Round 1a.jpg Cookie Cavern Round 1b.jpg Round 2 Cookie Cavern Round 2a.jpg Cookie Cavern Round 2b.jpg Semi-Finals Cookie Cavern Round 3a.jpg Cookie Cavern Round 3b.jpg Division Finals KCP15Division Finals Round2b.jpg Semi-Finals KCP15Semifinals a.jpg KCP15Semifinals b.jpg Grand Finals KCP15Final.jpg Winner Heya Folks! They said it couldn’t be done… They said it was impossible… But it happened… a GUY won Kingsley’s Customerpalooza!!! A guy by the name of STEVEN!!!! Congratulations to Steven and his talented creator, Kiki! Steven will be entering the realm of legit customers as he plans out his first order in Papa’s next big restaurant extravaganza! Let’s give a round of applause for Angela and her creator… Angela! You did an awesome job! And a BIG round of applause for all of YOU who voted and submitted contestants! You all helped make this year a bazillion times bigger then we could have ever imagined! Welp… until next year! Sincerly, Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Category:Tournaments